Begging and pleading
by Clanay
Summary: Rewrote from 508 , where Fitz doesn't have Olivia immediately released from prison. Title comes from Brandy's new song begging and pleading. Check it out I'm a 90s kid love good r&b and Olitz!


I'm back, w ith probably another unfin ished or one shot I don't know this from 508!

What if Fitz didn't get Olivia released from prison? I wanna say that that was around

The beginning of Dec so it's a small time jump to a round mid-March!

It had been 3 1/2 months and he was still angry at the love of his life, but yet he still loved her more than his own life. He had her detained but she was just under the patriotic act so she was just being held, he just wanted reports that she was eating and healthy. No abuse was coming to her, he just needed too distance himself to forgive and pofitect because Rowan was still on the loose. It took ten months to forgive her for defiance, what he didn't know was there was a much better issue and hopefully a blessing on the horizon. It was time for the daily report on Olivia, for the past month the messager attempted to give details Fitz would always cut them off he just wanted to know if she was unharmed and eating end of discussion. This particular night the secret service messager brought in what looked to be a doctor and advised she wasn't OK and needed medical attention. He got his agents to quickly take him to the pentagon.

Olivia never thought she would be experiencing the two things she was going through and especially not at the same time! Pregnant and in jail, because of her father or was it because of her unborn child's father? She had no idea she was pregnant when she first came after about a month she was throwing up almost every day she suspected, most of the guards were male so they didnt know about 3 weeks ago a female guard left her scrubs which seemed to be a size bigger she concluded that once she put them on. When it seems her belly expanded overnight a week later she was internally grateful now. That was two weeks ago she wasn't as sick but she did get woozy, she was stressed Fitz was going to take this baby once she gave birth and would never see him or her. Now laying in this hospital bed she was okay with as long as her child would live, this was the least she could do for being in love with and being the reason his son was dead. She hears footsteps approaching and looks in the doorway and sees the blue eyes she loves so much and she was frightened.

He steps closer and notices two monitors and he hears a heartbeat much like an ultrasound, soft as he could he asks " Are you pregnant? ". There's no way to hide so swallows and rubs her slightly swollen belly and he can see now, but she still responds " Yes, I didn't know when-". " and ,"Dr. Robinson enters well as you can see and know you are pregnant, you said you didn't know prior to being incarcerated correct he looks at Olivia who only nods. This is a lot for Fitz to take in trying to have a poker face, placing a hand on her shoulder his mind wonders was she raped shortly after or was she carrying his child when he left her here? He put the mother of his child in prison while she was pregnant no matter what she had done it didn't top this. He is broke for his mind wondering ends when the doctor announces she is about 4 months, roughly 17 weeks . puts up on the panic in Fitz's body, You've been Here about 3 months correct?" He looks at Olivia, she stared off info blank space and says "14 weeks 6 days and 6 hours" as she glances over the doctor explains she was probably no more than 2 or 3 weeks ago to early to notice symptoms. Fitz is screaming at himself in his head, You ass, jerk,what have you done? "Now on to the reason you passed out." "What she passed out? Dr she is coming home to the White house this is too stressful!" He is on the verge of tears, she just looked on and wonders is it love for her or the child or both?

 **Stopping here , I've been wanting a sorry like this so I decided to do it. Any grammar errors woke up with this on my mind and wrote it quickly on my new Free kindle I won from work! So forgive me! Thoughts?**


End file.
